Lovey Dovey Lilies
by obsidians
Summary: Things get rather yaoi at the Kuno Garden Party when the gang discovers a new type of love flower the "hard" way. Gentle lemons.
I don't own Ranma or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.

Roll 'em...

The three other boys were bored out of their minds as Kuno showed them his gardens at the Kuno Garden Party. "Why did we decide to come to this thing? I'm so _not_ into looking at a bunch of posies" Ryoga bitched to Ranma.

"For the free catering spread," Ranma reminded him, as he knew that the catering was being provided by the most sought after firm in town, so they had decided to pal around with Kuno as result.

"This is the lily section" Kuno said, just as bored as the rest of the boys, but Kodachi had made him promise to act as guide to the males who arrived to view their grounds and the three of his so-called friends were the only ones who had; though he couldn't _conceive_ of any reason why they would want to come view flowers.

"Hey, this one is the exact colour of Shampoo's hair!" Mousse declared, looking at a delicate purple lily, he couldn't identify and smelled it, he sighed at the sheer ambrosia it emitted. "Oh it smells amazing" he in a euphoric tone of voice.

"Really?" Ryoga said suspiciously and leaned down beside Mousse and sniffed one. "That's one of sweetest scent I have ever smelled, Ranma you have to smell this" he called to him.

"Why would I want to smell a stupid flower?" Ranma asked him, but did anyway. "Hey that does smell _really_ good" he agreed.

Kuno frowned at what they were looking at and felt there was something about the familiar looking lily that the three boys should be warned about as they kept on sniffing it appreciatively. "Can, I pick one of these for Shampoo?" Mousse called to him.

"Sure go for it," Kuno said with boredom in his voice, dismissing the nagging feeling, "you can each take one if you like" he called over his shoulder and they did; Mousse took one for Shampoo, Ranma one to give Kasumi and Ryoga for his fiancée; Akira, who was staying with the Tendos as well as himself.

Mousse and Ryoga were walking side by side when Mousse felt someone touching his hair and looked questioningly at Ryoga and blanched when Ryoga was rubbing tendrils of Mousse's hair against his face and looking at him in a way that made Mousse feel like five hundred showers wouldn't remove the dirty feeling from him, from Ryoga's heated gaze.

"Ryoga what are you doing?" he asked him in confusion.

"I wanted to know if your long, shiny hair was as soft as it looked; it's like silk" Ryoga said looking at him though amorous eyes. "But I bet that is nothing compared to how your skin feels," he added, reaching out his hand and placing it on Mousse's cheek.

Mousse blushed and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong with Ryoga but instead said."You say the sweetest things. I always have loved the woodsy smell about you, it's so sexy and as for your body, it's to die for" he said in a sappy voice. "Then there are those velvety brown eyes of yours and that irresistible button nose of yours" Mousse said playfully giving Ryoga's nose a quick peck that made Ryoga grin at him. "Then you have those full lips I'm dying to kiss" Mousse cooed.

"So come get them baby" Ryoga said and Mousse leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey the tour's still on; come get caught up with the rest of us!" Kuno snapped...and then turned around and froze at the sight of the two boys kissing and Ranma turned and froze too, both boys blushed at how smitten the other two boys appeared to be.

"Your lips are softer" Ryoga declared, butting his nose playfully against Mousse's.

"No, yours are" Mousse insisted, placing his forehead against the shorter boys and running his fingers through his thick hair.

"What are you guys...?" Ranma asked in a faint sounding voice.

"That's it; let's settle this as _manly_ men like us always do" Ryoga playfully suggested to Mousse.

"Martial Arts?" Ranma and Kuno asked them at the same time with a frown.

"Nude oil wrestling" Ryoga declared and Mousse smiled happily at this idea.

"What?" Kuno asked, looking at the boys like they had lost their minds.

"I accept" Mousse said, removing his robe to reveal his chiseled torso and Ryoga's eyes darkened with lust as he examined him.

"Oh, I'm game too, I'm going to _spank_ your ass" Ryoga declared, sizing up his opponent.

"Don't you mean, kick his ass?" Ranma asked, exchanging an uncomfortable look with Kuno.

"I'll do whatever I _want_ to Mousse's ass" Ryoga declared, giving Mousse a look that could only be described as dirty.

"You worry about your _own_ ass" Mousse said, circling Ryoga and gave him a sly smile.

Kuno was blushing and feeling uncomfortable at the exchange, "don't you need some sort to oiled surface for that? You can't do this here!" he cried in a strangled voice.

"We'll make do" Mousse replied.

"Besides, I have cooking oil in my pack" Ryoga said with a shrug and pulled it out. "Let's get you ready first, Mousse" he suggested to him.

"Sounds good to me, darling" Mousse said, as Ryoga pushed his pants and underwear from him, so that his tool sprung into view. "Now we need to get you undressed" He said getting behind Ryoga and slipping his arms around his waist to unfasten his pants and lower them and then his underwear and Ranma and Kuno's jaws both dropped as Mousse stepped up behind Ryoga and gave him a hug and seemed to grind his member against the other boy's smooth bottom and both seemed to sigh at the contact.

""Now, now. We're not ready to wrestle yet" Ryoga said in a teasing voice as he stepped in front of Mousse and Mousse moaned as Ryoga let oil drip down his form and he sighed as Ryoga started rubbing it into his skin and stepped forward and rubbed his own chest against that of the horny slippery Chinese boy.

"You're such a tease" Mousse said as Ryoga's hands cupped his buttocks and sensuously rubbed oil on them.

Mousse looked deep into Ryoga's eyes as he slowly and seductively rubbed oil onto the powerhouse known as Ryoga Hibiki while Ryoga's eyes studied how the tall man's pale own oil-coated flesh simmered in the sunlight. Mousse's lips curled into a smile at how he had the other boy's attention as he sensuously teased the pink vulnerable nipples of Ryoga's solid chest and he shivered slightly at the erotic feeling.

"Are you ready to _wrestle_ Ryoga?" Mousse asked him with a purr in his voice as his hand slid lower on Ryoga's chest to almost touch his arousal and Ryoga let out a moan of disappointment, when Mousse's large hand slipped past it and down his thigh. Ryoga's full lips seemed to pout as Mousse's teasing him, when Mousse stepped forward to cover the boy's pout with his own lips and Ryoga shivered with desire as that caused the other boy's oil slickness to rub up against his own. Mousse reached forward and caught a hold of Ryoga's divine bubble butt and pulled him sharply against his own taller body as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

"Cease and desist what you are doing very this instant!" Kuno cried. "I have nothing against people being gay as long they are _not_ doing it on my property where there are grandmothers and small children taking tours everywhere today!" Kuno cried at them as they continued to rub against each other and moan while they kissed and Ranma was frozen in shock and both were completely red in the face.

"What spoilsports; come one honey; let's find somewhere we can be alone" Ryoga said to Mousse as he picked him up and dashed off with him in his arms. They arrived at a small shed and Ryoga closed the door and took a seat on a bench with Mousse on his lap and he teasingly rubbed against the soft flesh of Mousse's butt. "You're so beautiful" he whispered to him as he examined his almost angelic features as his hands explored the exposed skin of his body almost worshipfully.

"And you're so handsome; I want you so much" Mousse said, playfully grinding back against Ryoga and moaned at this.

"I want to be on top of you" Ryoga cried with need.

"Then take me" Mousse said and soon he lay on his back while and Ryoga and he cried in pleasure as their lower parts ground together in a compelling way.

"I can't stand it a second longer; I need to be inside you" Ryoga practically begged Mousse and saw in his clear, beautiful eyes only love and acceptance.

"Then take me; I'm your" Mousse cried. Soon, the two boys cried out as they made love in perfect synch together and it felt like their two hearts beat as one.

RANMA AND KUNO

"They can't have gone far" Kuno cried as he and Ranma searched for them.

Ranma had another sniff of the flower in his lapel. "Kuno don't worry about them. Show me your special roses instead" Ranma suggested, placing a hand on his arm.

"I guess" Kuno said, walking ahead of him, not feeling the eyes on him as a Ranma eyed his butt appreciatively.

"Oooooooh" Ranma suddenly said, holding his hands to his head.

"Is there something wrong?" Kuno asked him.

"My braid's too tight. It's giving me a headache and I can't get my hair tie out. Can you help me?" Ranma said in a dramatic voice. Kuno found this request kind of odd but had no trouble removing it.

"There you go" he said.

"Could you help me unbraid it?" Ranma asked him over his shoulder, giving him big puppy dog eyes. The reluctant Kuno divided the strands of Ranma's hair and Ranma sighed at the feeling of large fingers working his braid loose.

"I have a comb I can lend you" Kuno cautiously said in mystified voice.

"Yes comb my hair for me" Ranma said enthusiastically and Kuno blushed at how Ranma moaned in a way that could only be described as sexual as he did so, until it covered Ranma's shoulders in loose waves. "Do you like my long hair?" he asked him.

"It's very...long" Kuno concluded with a frown and then reared back when Ranma leaned sharply forward so it looked to Kuno, like Ranma was intent on biting his neck.

"What are you doing?" Kuno demanded, pushing him back.

"I love the smell of your aftershave, you smell so good" Ranma said and Kuno nervously looked to where Ranma was walking two fingers up his arm. "Have you been working out? Your chest looks so impressive" Ranma said and Kuno froze when Ranma stroked a hand across it while looking at him flirtatiously, Kuno blinked in surprise at this.

"Come on let's go look at my roses" he said in strangled voice, rushing Ranma forward, wondering if Ranma had suddenly had a stroke.

"They're so pretty" Ranma said.

"They are the Kuno Roses, they were a strain developed by my great-aunt; I look after them myself" Kuno explained, always proud to show off his roses...even to a strangely behaving Ranma.

"They're so beautiful: like you. I wish I could receive one from you" Ranma said in a suggestive voice.

Kuno frowned at how odd the request was phased, but clipped one off and handed it to him.

"For me? Oh thank you Tate-chan" Ranma cried and hugged him, which made Kuno blush and freeze at how weird Ranma was acting...suddenly took off towards the Twilight Zone!

"Please just call me Kuno" he requested in a strangled voice and stared while Ranma tucked Kuno's rose behind his ear and gave him cute face; which was rather disturbing on a guy.

MEANWHILE

"Oh Mousse, I love you" Ryoga gasped into the other boy's ear as he pounded into him.

"Oh I love you too" Mousse gasped back and they both frantically kissed and then Ryoga leaned back and stopped and frowned at Mousse.

"What's wrong honey?" Mousse asked him.

"What the hell are we doing?" Ryoga demanded of Mousse as he blushed a painful red colour when he realized where his member _was._

"B-but...Ryoga why are you inside me?" Mousse asked him a strangled voice. "Could you please?" he asked him with as much a dignity as possible and Ryoga sprang away from him. "I've got to go" Mousse, said finding a hose and flying away as a duck fast as possible and Ryoga decided to take the same route rather then facing the awkward situation.

BACK THERE

"Come on Ranma, perhaps you had sun stoke? We should get you some water" Kuno suggested nervously and then realized that Ranma was holding onto to his arm and shook him loose.

"I love it when you show concern for me, darling" Ranma replied.

"Darling?" Kuno questioned and then his eyes were drawn to the flower in the lapel of Ranma's jacket and the memory slammed into him and he ripped it from the other boy. "Don't sniff that; that's the Lovely Dovey Lily! We have to find Mousse and Ryoga right now!" he cried.

"What's your rush, beautiful?" Ranma asked him, tucking the rose Kuno had given him behind Kuno's ear and examining him in a way that made Kuno go beet red into the face.

"The Lovey Dove Lily makes anyone who sniffs it, get particularly er,...amorous and fall wildly in love for about ten minutes with the first person they see, be it male or female and then when its victims come back to themselves; they are horribly embarrassed. My gods, what Mousse and Ryoga might have done in the time since they left!" Kuno said with panic in his voice as he brushed Ranma's rose from his ear in irritation.

"What does that have to do with our love for each other?" Ranma asked laying his hand on Kuno's high, well toned derrière and giving it a loving squeeze and Kuno froze at this and then spun around and glared at Ranma.

"What the hell are you doing? Unhand me" he demanded, fighting to urge to slap Ranma across the face as a girl would have done under similar circumstances.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and I can't wait to watch them cloud with desire while we make love" Ranma cooed and shoved Kuno backwards, Kuno fell down with a cry of protest...and Ranma jumped on top of him and pressed his lips to Koun's own and silenced him with his tongue. Kuno's froze at this and then his eyes grew wide when something hard poked his belly...and he shoved Ranma from him.

The girls were having a stroll and were bored when a horribly embarrassed looking P-Chan leapt into Akane's arms and the two men ran by them.

"But Tate-chan; I want to make sweet love to you" Ranma called after him in a voice thick with desire.

Kuno tried to straighten his clothes as he ran. "Ranma you're not yourself; give yourself a few more minutes and you'll be back to normal" he called over his shoulder to him.

"Come back darling, I'll only ever love you" Ranma wailed to him.

"Ranma's gay?" I'm going back to Osaka" Ukyo declared.

"Shampoo waste all this time on sausage loving Airen?" she said, as a vein throbbed in her head.

"Well I always did think he studied Ryoga a little _too_ closely" Akane whispered to P-Chan and swore he blushed at this.

"Ranma-darling, I'm perfectly willing to share you with my brother-dear" Kodachi called after the pair.

Mousse and Ryoga had returned to their human forms and sat in the catering tent while a distraught Akane searched high and low for her P-Chan. They were both being formally polite to each other while Mousse sat on a cushion. "Hey aren't those the same teenaged boys we saw having sex earlier?" one of the sweet old grannies whispered to the other from the table nearby, where they had been studying them and both; Mousse and Ryoga blushed to overhear this and awkwardly looked away from each other.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Ryoga asked Mousse, feeling bad at how he winced as he moved.

"I'll take anything with _pork_ in it" Mousse snapped back.

"I already said I'm sorry. It was hardly _my_ fault!" Ryoga protested.

"You're sorry? I'm the one who feels like I had a dry cured salami shoved up my backside! Pardon me if I'm just not in the forgiving mood at the moment" Mousse shot back.

Meanwhile beside them, Ranma and Kuno glared at each other uncomfortably over the table: Ranma's hair had been firmly braided back into his pigtail. "Why would you even keep so _dangerous_ a flower around anyway?" Ranma demanded of Kuno.

"The same great-aunt who developed the Kuno Rose; also developed the Lovey Dovey Lily. Okay, they turned out to be a flop, but we keep them around to honour her memory. You notice we keep them far away from the main gardens?" Kuno explained.

"But why did she want to develop a flower that does _that_ to people?" Ranma asked him.

"For the same reason my sister likes her little experiments; because she was bat shit crazy and Kodachi takes after her" Kuno snapped back.

"You _could_ put a fence around them and put up a sign that warns people against sniffing them" Ranma countered.

"Yes and by drawing attention to them; people will want to sniff them all the more and then I would have an orgy on my hands and every teenager in Japan trying to steal them to use on the objects of their lust" Kuno pointed out.

"Oh it's so much better to leave them for teenaged boys to find out their properties by themselves?" Ranma sarcastically said.

"Hey I did finally remember to warn you and as I recall; I didn't sniff them. It's was _you_ coming onto _me_ , Mr. Grabby Hands" Kuno cruelly said.

"As if I would ever want to make it with you!" Ranma said as he heavily blushed and embarrassed at the memory.

"It wasn't my tongue going down your throat. Tell me more about my beautiful eyes" Kuno said in a facetious tone of voice and fluttered his eyelashes at Ranma and Ranma just glared back at him.

"Oh poor Kuno; he got _kissed_ by Ranma. My heart bleeds for you," Mousse groused.

"Bite me" Kuno replied. "It's not my fault that your _boyfriend_ couldn't keep it in his pants" he said with a sneer.

"You take that back!" Ryoga snarled while both boys blushed.

Kodachi came running into the tent, looking extremely uncomfortable and stopped before the four martial artists. "Brother-dear, we have a problem. Shampoo and Ukyo wouldn't believe me when I told them that Ranma was acting the way he was because he was under the influence of the Lovey Dovey Lilies, so they demanded on testing them for themselves and now they're...making love" Kodachi said, her face glowing bright red.

All four boys reached for their napkins to stem their nosebleeds. "I think we should go make sure they're okay" Kuno said in a reasonable tone of voice.

"Yes, we can move them from view until the effects wear off" Ranma agreed.

"I have to be with Shampoo; even at her darkest moments" Mousse cried.

"Screw it, after the day I've had; I just want to watch some girl on girl action" Ryoga said and everyone turned in surprise to hear the shy Ryoga say this as they all dashed in the direction of where the lilies lay.

THE END


End file.
